Kingdom Hearts: Beginning of a Journey
by Parisa01
Summary: My journey to new worlds began when Destiny Islands was engulfed in darkness. Along with my friends Sora, Donald and Goofy, we travel to other worlds fighting off the heartless and protecting each world from danger. I also wanted to find Riku so that we could go home together. But life wasn't simple like that and something was bound to go wrong. RikuXOC
1. Chapter 1

Parisa: Hi everyone! A new story here! Selene, disclaimers please!

Selene: Parisa does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters! If she did, she would be filthy rich by now like Nomura and would have released KH3 by now! YOU HEAR THAT NOMURA, BETTER HURRY UP WITH THAT!

Nomura-sama: I'm working as fast as I can!

Parisa: Selene, stop threating Normura-sama!

Selene: Anyway, Parisa only owns me. Now enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! Be nice or else!

Parisa: Stop threatening our dear readers too!

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning of a Journey**

 **Name: Selene**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 5ft 8**

 **Homeworld: Unknown**

 **Appearance: Light tan skin tone, oval shaped face, brown eyes, straight eyebrows, long thick eyelashes, rosy cheeks, full lips, golden blonde straight hair up to her chin with a short side swept fringe. She has a slim body.**

 **Attire of clothes: Off the shoulder short sleeved top which had blue and white stripes, blue knee length shorts and white high tops. Around her neck is a yin and yang necklace which was around her neck when she was found on the shores of Destiny Islands, black hood earrings and 2 red glass bangles on her right wrist.**

 **Personality: Kind, loving, quirky, loud, funny, fun, protective, understanding, headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, stubborn, talkative, short tempered, cheeky and emotional.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue:_**

 _A woman with long blonde hair in a side braid and blue eyes with tanned skin kneeled down before a floating heart shaped moon. Next to her was a man with black short hair, pale skin and brown eyes. They were kneeling down on a pillar of rock. The bright moon shined all of its light below._

 _The woman looked around 25 years old and was small and slender and the man was tall and well-built and was the same age. She wore a blue hooded cloak and he wore a brown cloak; with the hoods on. The man had his arm around his wife and his hand on her stomach._

 _"Oh Kingdom Hearts, my wife and I have been trying for 5 years and we still have no child." The blonde haired woman was crying her eyes out. "She is barren and all we want the most is a child to love. Please give my wife the ability to conceive a child together." The man prayed._

 _Suddenly Kingdom Hearts shined an extremely bright ray of light on the kneeling couple. They covered their eyes and the man held on so tightly onto his beloved wife, He kissed her head softly and she buried her face into his chest._

 _The light died down and they opened their eyes whilst pulling away from each other. The dark haired man looked at his wife and saw that her womb glowed._

 _"My love, look…" She looked down and he placed his hand on her stomach with a tear falling down his cheek of happiness. "Kingdom Hearts had blessed us…."_

 _"Yes, oh I love you so much…" She hugged her husband who hugged her back._

 _"I love you too, soon we will have a bundle of joy and light in our lives." He said placing his hand on the woman's womb._

 _9 months later, a baby girl was born in the young couple's home. She had this bright sparkle and glow of light in her eyes as well as a unique radiance. The daughter brought immense happiness in her parent's life and a beautiful love in the family. Until the day war between light and darkness began._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

A 15-year-old girl was sleeping comfortably in her bed snoring so loudly. She began to move around in her bed and faced the window where she felt the hot rays of sunlight. The window was open and a bluebird flew in. The sleeping bird began grinned her sleep.

"Mmmm that's some nice grilled fish!" She mumbled. The bird flew next to her and started chirping. Her peaceful sleeping face turned into an annoyed face as she pushed the bird away in her sleep. "My fish!" The bird flew back and the girl fell out of bed.

Selene yawned like sleepy cat and stretched on the floor. She pouted and huffed to herself.

"I don't even wanna today!" She whined to herself and managed to stand.

The teenager was wearing her pyjamas which consisted of grey shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was a mess as always every morning. Selene walked towards the bathroom slowly whilst yawning and stretching. The blonde haired girl took a shower and brushed her teeth. She brushed her hair and got changed into her usual attire of clothes.

She hopped out of her bathroom whilst putting on her trainer and fell. The young dark haired teen got up quickly and sprinted but then she tripped because she forgot to tie her laces.

"Ouch!" She shrieked and rubbed her head. The blue eyed girl tied her shoe laces and ran out. She quickly ran down the stairs. Selene got to the kitchen and found a note on the table which she read out loud.

"Selene, we've gone on a vacation sorry for the short notice. We'll be back in 3 weeks! What the hell?!" She growled. "What kind of adoptive parents does this to their underage child? Isn't this illegal or something?" She asked annoyed.

The teenager made herself some breakfast; a bowl of porridge with bananas and a glass of orange. She ate her breakfast, left the bowl and glass in the sink, took her keys and left the house.

Selene stretched and started jogging to the seashore of the main island. The young woman took a boat and began rowing.

* * *

The blonde haired 15-year-old got to the play islands within 10 minutes. As she was getting off the boat, she tripped over the boat. She shrieked and her head hit the wood of the very small pier.

 ***BOOM SPLASH***

She landed on the shallow side of the water. Her head hit a hard seashell and she heard someone running to her. The young woman turned around and whilst touching her forehead.

"Selene!" The said girl heard her best friend Riku exclaim as he ran to her. He looked very worried about her.

"Riku, I'm okay." Selene giggled and rubbed her head.

"You need to be more careful next time." The silver haired teen said. "Your head is bleeding a bit, come on, I'll put a plaster on it."

Riku held her hand and they ran into the shack. The brown eyed girl leaned against the wall of the shack as her best friend fumbled through a cabinet. He took out a first aid kit and opened it. The silver haired teen took out a ball of cotton, a small bottle of disinfectant and a plaster.

The cyan eyed boy soaked the cotton bottle with disinfectant and was about to dab it on her head. Her eyes widened and she went pale.

"Hey, is that gonna hurt?!" She asked scared.

"Selene, it's just gonna burn a little." He answered but she shook her head.

"No, no, no!" Selene whined.

"Stop being a baby. Hey if you do this, you can come over for dinner at mine tonight." Her eyes sparkled and she had such a big grin on her face. As soon as her friend dabbed the cotton on her head, her smile dropped.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, OWWWWWW! That burns!" She screamed with pain and the cyan eyed teen quickly placed the plaster on her head.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay now!" He hushed her and placed his finger on her lips. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she glared at him. The girl punched his head and he shouted whilst placing his hands on his head.

"I'm not a kid!" She growled.

"Well you're whining like one. God I bet that didn't hurt." Riku said and she crossed her arms whilst pouting. She rolled her eyes with a huff. The silver haired teen smirked whilst ruffling her hair. "God, you're too cute."

"Oh shut up Riku." Selene mumbled and went quiet for a few moments. "Thanks anyway…"

He couldn't help but grin at this and her cheeks turned light pink. They walked out of the shack together.

"So what is there to do?" She asked curiously.

"Well Sora and Kairi are getting some supplies that we need for the raft." His best friend smirked at this.

"I see what you did there. Putting them lovebirds together." They both laughed at this.

As the laughing died down, Riku looked at Selene with a smirk and winked at her. She furrowed her eyebrows at this.

"You know what that means?" He asked flirtatiously.

"What are you on about Riku?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Now it's just us two…" Her jaw hit the ground and she punched his head. "Okay, okay. I deserved that one!"

"So what are we gonna do then?" She asked.

"We are going to work on the raft." He replied and she nodded.

The 2 friends walked to the cove which was on the other side of the islands and began working on the raft. They made the raft even bigger in size and added a bigger sail with a bigger cloth.

Riku was finished at his side and looked up to look at his best friend. Selene was finishing up and beads of sweat were falling down her forehead. She rubbed head and exhaled just as she finished. The blonde haired teen ran fingers through her hair and sighed from exhaustion.

The silver haired boy's cheeks turned bright pink and he gulped. She looked really cute and pretty looking all tired. Since they were kids, he had this massive crush on her because of how unique she was. No one on the islands were like her.

"Finally finished." She smiled and looked up at him. "Should we go check up on the lovebirds?" Riku snapped out of daze and nodded.

The pair walked back to main seashore and they both saw Sora lying on the sand. Kairi was scolding him on falling asleep but the brown haired boy just pushed it aside and decided to take another nap. The auburn haired teen just face palmed and shook her head.

Selene grinded her teeth together and Riku looked at her. He gasped with wide eyes and took a step back clearly scared. She was clearly very irritated and angry. She marched towards the sleeping boy's direction with the cyan eyed teen following behind her. Kairi saw her and her violet eyes widened when she saw how angry she was.

Sora was snoring loudly and Selene placed her hands on her hips standing next to him.

"Beat you again!" He yelled in his sleep then continued snoring. "Yeah I won…I get all the cookies!"

"Wake. Up!" She growled through her teeth but he kept sleeping.

"Too slow, Selene. Loser!" Kairi and Riku gasped at this.

"SORA!" She yelled whilst punching his head. He shouted and sat up. The boy placed his hands on his head whilst rubbing it and whining in pain. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi ugly loser." He said by accident and gasped from his mistake. The blue eyed boy gulped and shook his head and hands whilst turning pale from fear.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" She shouted whilst gripping onto her trembling fist.

The boy stood up quickly and started running off. She quickly ran after him whilst shaking her fist up in the air.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Selene yelled and Riku just shook his head whilst nervously laughing. That was Selene for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Parisa: So here is chapter 2 everyone! And thank you ' **BlissfulNightRain** ' for the constructive feedback, I will try to do as much as I can!

Selene: Please, don't put any lovey dovey fluffy crap in this!

Parisa: I wasn't going to but now that you mention it…

Selene: No….no….NOOOOO!

Parisa: Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning of a Journey**

 **Chapter 2**

The 4 best friends were all finished for the day and decided to spend the last few minutes staring into the distance before leaving; something they all did every day. Sora was lying down on the leaning Paopu Fruit tree unharmed because Selene decided not to beat him up. Kairi sat next to him and on left was Riku who stood with his back leaning on the tree.

Selene sat on the edge of the islands. As her friends began speaking amongst themselves, the teen who sat by herself was staring down at her necklace. This necklace was around her neck when she was washed up on islands alongside Kairi. It was a yin and yang symbol.

The girl then looked up at the sunset in the distance. She remembered reading some books about what it was. Yin and Yang meant dark and bright and it described how opposite forces can actually work together and were interconnected. One book actually said that they should always stay in balance as just the slightest shift can result in destruction. She then began to wonder; who gave her the necklace and why? Maybe it was someone who shared a close relationship with her, her parents or a family member.

This then led her to think about who her parent could have been. Thoughts of who she got most of her looks from, her father, her mother; or even both? Maybe they or probably someone else gave her this necklace because they wanted her to understand that opposites should work together.

The trio all looked at Selene and Riku called out her name. But she stated silent as she continued to stare into the distance and her golden hair blew in the wind. It was silent and all that could be heard were the sound of the relaxing and peaceful waves. Something she really loved about the islands.

Sora and Kairi decided to go home and Riku walked them to their boats. He walked back to go sit with his best friend.

Selene took out something from her pocket. It was a good luck charm which looked like a Paopu fruit. But it was made from red stained glass with silver frames, it had brown stitches and a brown cord tied to the topmost piece, and the token was a heart. This was in her hand, the day she arrived on the islands too. It was as if the good luck charm really worked.

"That's really pretty." Riku stated as he sat down next to the girl. "Is it a good luck charm?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was in my hand when I washed up on the islands." She said.

"So it really is good luck, huh?" He smiled but she looked down frowning. His smile dropped and he placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Selene?" She looked up at him with her brown eyes sparkling.

"For 10 years, I've been lost with no memories, not even one. I'm just scared really." She stated and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Scared of what?" He questioned.

Selene held onto her good luck charm up to her heart and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Selene, there's nothing to be scared about." He reassured her.

"What if I get lost again?" She asked and his cyan eyes widened. "What if something bad happens to me or to us?"

Riku smiled sweetly and placed his hand on hers. She looked up at him with another tear falling down her cheek. On his face was such a reassuring smile which could make any worry disappear.

"I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you. I'll protect you with my life and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." He vowed. "The reason why I want to get out of these islands, the real reason, is to become stronger so that I can protect those I care about, like you.

Selene gasped and felt her heart stopped as he made that promise. Her cheeks turned light pink and there was a small yet gentle smile on her face.

"Riku…" She whispered and wrapped her arms around him whilst burying her face into his chest. His eyes widened at this. He was shocked but regardless, wrapped his arms around her.

Selene pulled away from him just a little but their faces were just 3 inches away from each other. She stared into his eyes and realised how beautiful they were. A pair of cyan eyes like the colour of the ocean on a sunny day. They had this sparkle to them like stars in the night sky. It was the first time she had seen the beauty of his eyes.

He stared into her eyes, her beautiful bright brown eyes. Many people had either blue or green eyes but brown was a unique eye colour. Selene's eyes had an alluring glow and radiance like no other. His cheeks turned a bright pink and his hands got all sweaty.

"Selene…" He trailed off.

"Cheesecake…" The 15 year-old girl said by accident and his eyes widened. He pulled away quickly and she realised after what she said. What made it worst, as she panicked, Selene pushed him hard.

Riku fell into the water and she quickly stood up. What did she do and why, why, why?! She covered her mouth and gasped.

Her best friend swam up and spat some water out. He then began to cough because he had some water swallowed down.

"Oh my god, Riku I am so sorry!" Selene shouted clearly embarrassed. "I-I'll go get a towel from the shack!"

The teenager ran as fast as she could across the bridge and entered the shack. She ran down the stairs into the basement of the Shack and opened a cabinet. After fumbling into the cabinet, she found a large towel and exited the Shack to run to the Seashore.

Riku was getting out of the water dripping wet and was squeezing the water out of his hair. She gave him the towel and he started drying himself. Selene gulped with furrowed her eyebrows clearly afraid.

"I am so sorry!" She apologised again.

The boy looked at her with an annoyed glare which made her feel bad. Selene lowered her gaze with a frown and furrowed eyebrows. Riku however smirked and started laughing. Her eyes darted at him and she watched him laugh at her.

"Cheesecake!" He exclaimed whilst laughing and howling like a hyena.

Selene grinded her teeth whilst glaring at him and gripping onto her fist. She then punched the back of his head.

"STOP LAUGHING!" She yelled and he shrieked from the punch. He placed his hands on his head and rubbed the spot where she punched him. She crossed her arms and pouted whilst glaring at him. He looked up at her with a smile.

"Selene. I'm sorry." He apologised and her glare disappeared. She looked at him as he smiled and she huffed whilst looking away; she couldn't stay mad at him.

"It's fine. But mention this to anyone and I'll beat you up so bad you won't be able to move." She warned him and he laughed nervously.

Shortly after, they walked to the boats and got on them, with Riku deciding to row. As he rowed back to the main island, Selene looked up at the sky which began to turn a dark blue and the stars were glistening perfectly in the sky.

"Can you believe all these stars represent all the worlds?" Selene asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, there are so many of them. I can't wait till we explore them all." Riku said passionately. The girl looked back at him and smiled.

"Hey Riku, you know when you said you'd protect me. Do you really mean it?" She asked curiously.

"Of course. Selene, you're my best friend and I'll do anything to make sure you're safe." He stated.

"You know I can take care of myself, I mean I can kick ass." He laughed and she grinned. "But thanks, you're really sweet, Riku. I'm happy that I'm the only one who sees this sweet and protective side of you. It's so cute!"

His cyan eyes widened and he gulped whilst looking away from her shyly. His cheeks also turned a bright pink at this as he continued to row the boat quietly.

"Ooooh, someone's shyyyyy!" Selene sang teasingly.

"I-it's not like that!" He countered back.

"Mhm, sure!" She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"Not so much of a lady's man huh?" She asked and he became flustered. "Sucks to be the girls who have a crush on you. Who would've thought you out of all guys would be the type to get shy with girls."

"Well I only get shy in front of very pretty girls." Riku smirked as he lied trying to get back at his best friend.

"Riku, that won't work on me." Selene stated.

They arrived on the main islands and got off the boat. She tied the rope from the pier onto the boat and started walking though the main island.

The 2 best friends continued teasing each other and laughed together. Little did they know what terrible events were going to happen soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Parisa: An emotional chapter for Selene!

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning of a Journey**

 **Chapter 3**

"Mom, I'm home and I brought a friend for dinner!" Riku said as he opened the front of his house. Selene followed him as he entered his house and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, is it Selene?" A woman's voice high pitched voice came from the kitchen.

The said girl ran into the kitchen and saw Riku's mother, Emma placing some food on the table. The woman looked up at grinned at the girl.

Emma was a woman in her 30's with silver waist length hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She was the same height as Selene and was skinny. Sadly, when Riku was born, his father died at sea because of a storm. Because of this, Emma was extremely protective over her son. She was a kind and hard working woman who did anything for her son. She also loved Selene very much and secretly wanted her son to be with her as lovers. The mother thought they would be perfect together.

"Selene!" She exclaimed and hugged the girl tightly. Selene returned the hug and shortly after, pulled away. Emma kissed her forehead and had a grin on her face. "How have you been, my darling?"

"I've been okay, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm well. Sit, sit!" Emma pulled up a chair and her son's best friend sat down.

The silver haired woman began taking out a large slice of fish pie for her son and then another for their guest. All 3 of them began eating and Emma looked up at the girl.

"Have you told your parents you're eating at ours?" She asked.

"They don't know because they aren't even home. I woke up in the morning to find a note saying they've gone on holiday for like 2 weeks!" Selene exclaimed and Emma hand curled up into a fist.

"What? How can they do that? That's against the law!" She growled.

"That's what I'm saying. It's so irresponsible." The girl said with a mouth full of food.

"See, I said I wanted to adopt you when you arrived here because I wanted a daughter. But no, Taro and Miko stated they have no children." The mother complained. "If they wanted a kid so bad, why couldn't they have their own?"

"I don't think they deserve to be my guardians anyway. They're never at home." She stated.

"That's it, tomorrow I'm going to the Mayor and telling him what's going on. That way you can live with us." Emma said with motivation.

"Oh, I don't wanna be a burden." Selene laughed nervously.

"Nonsense, Selene you are a lovely girl and I absolutely love you. I wanna take care of you. Plus I know Riku would love for you to stay with us, wouldn't you sweetie?" Emma smiled.

Riku stopped eating and looked up at his best friend. His face became paler and gulped his food without chewing it properly. Selene grinned but it was if though the apparent innocent grin he saw an evil smirk. He then started to nod vigorously.

"Besides, us girls have to stick together, right Miss Emma?!" The girl exclaimed.

"Of course!" Emma stated. "Oh Selene, please stay the night. It isn't safe for a girl your age to stay at home alone, especially at night."

"I would love to stay." She answered. "But what about clothes?"

"You can use one of Riku's old t-shirts." The mother said.

They all finished eating and Selene helped Riku's mother clear up and Riku started washing the dishes. The girl went upstairs and Emma gave her a white t-shirt which she wore.

They all sat in Emma's bedroom. Riku was reading a book sitting on floor whilst his mother brushed Selene's short blonde hair.

"You've got such lovely hair, Selene. Don't you ever think of growing it?" She asked curiously.

"You like my hair?" She questioned and the silver haired woman smiled.

"Of course, it's like gold." The woman stated and the teenager blushed at this, clearly flattered.

"Mama, I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm feeling really tired." Riku stated as he closed his book. He walked up to his mother who nodded.

"Alright sweetie." She said sweetly and stood up. The loving mother kissed her son's forehead and he smiled.

Selene watched this; this beautiful affection between mother and son. She only had Riku and treasured him like a precious jewel. It was so perfect. She smiled as she saw them both hug. Inside her heart was tingly feeling followed by a squeezed. Oddly, her brown eyes watered and she gulped. Secretly, she wished for a relationship like this with someone, ideally her family. Then she imagined what it would have been like with her own mother. This saddened her as she frowned and sighed.

The boy looked at his best friend smirking at her. The girl however just smiled and waved at him as he walked out of the room. The smile slowly disappeared as she looked down.

Emma turned around to the young woman and her smile dropped when she saw the girl sad.

"Selene, what's wrong?" Riku heard this and walked briskly towards the room. He watched in from a little gap through the door.

"It's nothing." The girl shook her head and the mother sat next to her.

"Keeping it in will only make it worse, sweetheart. Now tell me what's wrong." Emma stated and Selene sighed with defeat.

"Sometimes I think about my own family and it makes me sad because I can't even remember. I never get the affection I need from my adoptive parents and from time to time, I try to imagine what being with my real parents are like. But I can't because I don't remember." Tears slowly fell down her cheeks. "I don't know what's worse, being emotionally neglected or not being able to remember what it was like to have people who loved you."

Emma watched this girl pour her emotions out and let them free and felt her heart break a little listening to her. A tears of sadness fell down her own cheek and she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. Riku looked down at the ground; he had never seen that emotional side of her and never knew the pain she went through.

"Someday, you'll meet your parents and family again and you'll be showered with affection. You'll become strong enough to go to the outside worlds and find your loved ones. But for now, I'll take care of you…" Emma wrapped around the girl and hugged her. "I know no one can replace your mother, but you can look at me as a mother figure. From now on, I will take care of you."

Selene hugged her back and buried her face into her shoulder as she cried. Emma patted her back softly and hushed her quietly.

Riku stood there and made him want to go to the outside worlds even more. He wanted to help Selene find her parents and her family to make her happy. Anything that would make her happy would make him happy. He decided to walk back into his room to sleep.

Emma continued to hold the girl whilst patting her back and hushing soothingly as she sat back. Shortly after, the woman fell asleep.

Selene heard the sound of snoring and pulled away to see her best friend's mother asleep. The girl wiped her tears and covered the woman with a blanket. The teenager lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She took off her necklace and took out the good luck charm from her pocket.

"Someday…I'll return home and find my family…" She mumbled with a tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

 _Realm of Darkness_

A blue eyed woman was walking down a very dark road and sighed. She was trapped in this realm for so long that she felt like it had been years. The woman sighed and took out a blue shaped good luck charm made out of stainless glass; one she made so long ago. She looked down at it whilst gripping onto the charm and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I promised the Master that you'd be safe. But I lost you. I hope you're safe, baby girl." She mumbled to herself. "We love you and miss you and I know someday you'll become strong enough to bring us all back."


	4. Chapter 4

Parisa: Some emotional stuff in this chapter!

Selene: Again? You know you need cut the emotional things out!

Parisa: Well it IS Kingdom Hearts and it is my story. Besides you get to meet someone you'll really like.

Selene: Is it Santa?

Parisa: No, you're not even close. -.-

Selene: Peter Pan?

Parisa: Not yet!

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: Beginning of a New Journey**

 **Chapter 4**

It was morning and Selene had already woken up early and decided to leave for the play islands. She wanted to be by herself for most of the time today since she was still depressed from yesterday.

The girl sat on the miniature island just staring into the horizon. It was dawn and the sound of birds chirping away was heard along with the sound of waves. The breeze of fresh air with the scent of the sea water and the sound of birds and the waves seemed to calm the girl down.

Selene heard something behind her and stood up. She turned around expecting to meet Riku or even Tidus since they both went to play islands early. But the girl was met with a man in a brown cloak and his hood was up. She could not see the man's face either and knew for a fact that he wasn't from the islands.

"You wish to travel the outside worlds don't you?" He asked and she stared at him.

"Yes I do." She answered.

"I can make it happen." The girl stared at the man very suspiciously. Something seemed very off about him but she didn't know what. "Just open the door to the world."

"What's in it for you?" Selene asked.

"Darkness will engulf this world and your little island will soon be eclipsed. Nothing will be left and everything will be destroyed." Her eyes widened and she gasped at this. Her heart stopped beating and she gulped. "The destruction of one little world, so you can explore countless other. I'd say it's a fair deal."

"I will never let that happen!" The girl exclaimed. "Light and darkness must work in harmony."

The man's fist began to trembling hearing this. He was so obsessed with the darkness and wanted to know nothing about the light.

"You understand nothing." He growled whilst holding up his hand in front of him.

The mysterious man then thrusting his hand towards the girl and pushed her away. Her brown eyes widened when she felt a pain in her chest where he hit her. There was sheer force in his attack and she was pushed away 8 miles away from the islands.

* * *

Selene was sinking into the ocean of Destiny Islands…sinking…sinking…but not drowning. It was as if she was falling into a bottomless abyss of darkness but that would never happen, for one simple reason; her heart was perfectly balanced with both light and darkness.

She finally got to the bottom of the ocean and it turned out that she landed on something so familiar.

She landed on a stained glass window platform. It had a boy with golden hair which was spiky and he wore the colours pale grey-white and black, and another boy with black spiky hair who wore black and red.

The stained glass window was a little dim at first but it illuminated making the her lift her forearms up to block the light. But then she noticed something and opened her brown eyes. Her arms returned to the side and she looked around her.

Her hair danced in the wind as she stared at birds, black and white flying around her. It looked like this symbolised Ying and Yang, light and darkness. But they were perfectly balanced with not too much darkness or too much light.

All the birds flew up and she walked to the centre of the stained glass window. She began to look around again.

"These boys…" She trailed off and her voice seemed to echo.

A woman wearing a white cloak stood behind the girl. The teenager turned and she jumped when she saw her. This woman had black waist length hair tied back in a French braid, with slightly tanned skin and blue eyes. She was tall at 6ft and was slim.

They both stared at each other for a while with emotionless faces. But then the dark haired woman smiled oh so gently yet sadly. She knew who this girl was; it was her granddaughter.

"Who are you?" She asked and the woman's heart squeezed as her eyes watered.

"My name is Rosa and I'm your grandmother." She answered.

Selene's bright brown eyes widened when she heard those very words. Slowly, her hands were placed onto her heart and tears fell down her cheeks. There was this sensation inside her, one of happiness and shock. The woman who stood before her, was her grandmother.

"I died before you were born unfortunately." Rosa sighed and then suddenly, her granddaughter wrapped her arms around her.

To held her only grandchild, one she had never got to meet was all she ever wished for when she was alive. This girl had so much of her daughter and father in her. The tears kept falling down her cheeks like never ending rain. Rosa was both happy and sad. Happy because she finally met her grandchild. Yet sad because she wouldn't have been able to take care of her, and gave her all the affection she wanted.

"I never thought I'd ever meet you…" She trailed off in a whisper.

"Selene, that's my name." The girl squeaked.

"Selene, what a beautiful name." The woman cried and quickly pulled away. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No…" She said innocently.

Rosa looked down at the stained glass platform which her and her granddaughter stood on.

"Who are those boys?" Selene asked curiously.

"…A normal boy who wanted to live life peacefully. But due to unfortunate events, his Master, Xehanort, extracted the darkness from him, thus created the boy who signified darkness." The girl looked at the boy with dark hair. "They both created the most powerful weapon of all. A weapon which was a counterpart of the heart of all worlds; Kingdom Hearts. The weapon is called a x-blade."

"So this weapon, the x-blade was created by someone with light in his heart and someone with darkness in his heart. A perfect balance of light and darkness and a clear example of Ying and Yang." Selene concluded.

"Yes, but Selene, what I'm about to tell you will change your life." The woman placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "The light has been passed down to you. You're the only one who fully understands the importance of balance between light and darkness. So you are the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts and the chosen wielder of the x-blade."

"W-what?" She asked with wide eyes. X-blade's chosen wielder, Guardian of Kingdom Hearts? Was she even truly worthy of it?

"Listen to me, everyone may talk bad about the darkness and always use the light but remember; where there too much bright light it causes a large shadow. Remember that light and darkness go hand in hand not one against the other." Rosa explained and the girl nodded.

"I will, I promise!" Selene exclaimed enthusiastically and determined.

"I fear a great darkness approaching. Keep the light shining within you and don't lose sight of it!" Her grandmother looked very worried with her eyebrows furrowed together and her eyes filled with tears.

"Grandma, I'm gonna be okay…" She reassured her with a smile.

"I don't want to lose my only grandchild." The woman stated with tears falling down her cheeks and kissed Selene's forehead. "But Selene…"

The blonde looked up at her grandmother with her curious brown eyes sparkling. Rosa's wise eyes stared gently and she placed her hands on the girl's cheeks.

"It's time to wake up." She whispered and the teenager gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Parisa: I am so evil. *smirks*

Selene: Oh god Riku, she's got that look on her face, what do you think it means?

Riku: I don't but I know I don't like it!

Parisa: Oh you 2 are gonna like it alright! *starts cackling*

Riku: My god she's gone mental.

Selene: I'm scared now!

* * *

 **Kingdom Heart: The Beginning of a Journey**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Play islands:_

Riku arrived on the islands around 20 minutes ago and he had just checked up on the resources and the raft. He was happy that everything was up to speed; after seeing his best friend so depressed and upset, made him want to just leave right now with her.

The boy walked to the seashore and his eyes widened when he saw something which shocked him. It was Selene washed up on the seashore unconscious. He ran over to her and kneeled down by her side.

"Selene, wake up!" He shouted and noticed that she wasn't breathing. The boy began to panic as he breathed heavily. He placed his shaking hands onto her chest, one on top of the other and started performing CPR on his best friendly.

Riku kept repeating CPR and even done mouth to mouth CPR but didn't work. He wasn't going to lose hope so easily as he tried pressing on her chest again.

After a minute she began to cough out sea water and was taking extremely heavy breathes. She sat up in the process and opened her eyes. On the boy's face was a smile of hope as he sighed in relief.

"You're okay!" He exclaimed with happiness and hugged her tight. She began to shiver from the cold water and hugged him back. "I was so worried!"

"Riku…I'm…so…cold." She managed to mutter very quiet and he pulled away from her.

"I'll take you inside and wrap you up." He stated and lifted her up bridal style. Her eyes widened and she blushed at this. Riku started to make his way to the Shack and he smirked.

"You're a little heavy you know." He stated smugly and she glared at him with squinted eyes. He laughed nervously. "Not in the mood? Haha okay."

"Yeah, I almost died. Perfect timing to tease me, huh?" Sarcasm dropped from every word and he laughed.

Riku entered the shack and sat Selene down on top of one of the drawers. She sat there crossed legged and watched him looked around for a blanket. She couldn't help but smile so dreamily; he was so worried for her. He finally found a thick knitted blanket and wrapped it around his best friend.

"There you go! You wanna go rest up in the treehouse? I'll give you a piggy back ride." He smiled but she glared at him with a pout.

"Wouldn't I be too heavy?" She growled.

"I was joking!" Riku exclaimed and she crossed her arms whilst looking away stubbornly. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry." He apologised

"You may take me to the treehouse." She stated and he smiled whilst turning around with his back to her.

"Hop on." Selene got onto his back with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He held onto her legs and started walking.

As Riku walked his best friend buried her face into his neck to rest her head. Then his sweet scent soothed her; he smelt like coconut and vanilla, her favourite scents. Even his hair smelt like it too.

When they got to the wooden ladder, the boy walked up first and helped her get up too. They got to the Treehouse and both lied on the floor.

Riku had his arm around Selene and she had her hands on chest. Slowly she was shiver and he decided to pull her closer towards his warm body. She instantly began to feel warmer. He began yawning and she looked up at him. She then covered him with the blanket she was wrapped in and he smiled at her. She wrapped her arms and he held her. They both closed their eyes and thought that this was the most peaceful moment ever.

"Selene, I'm you best friend and I want you to know that if you're ever sad or upset just tell me. I care about you." He mumbled as he opened his eyes and she smiled so widely that her cheeks hurt. She opened her brown eyes a little to look at him.

"Thank you, for being my best friend." She murmured. "I feel as if I owe you so much…"

Riku shook his head whilst placing his hand on her face.

"You don't…" He said.

The boy stared into the girl's pretty brown eyes and she stared back at his. She felt her heart beat faster and faster and so did he. He leaned in closer and she closed her eyes.

His soft lips pressed onto hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. He kissed her and after a few seconds she kissed him back.

So many things ran through her mind but she didn't even focus on that. The only thing Selene focused on more was Riku. This was her first kiss ever and it was his first kiss to and it was very much amazing.

He pulled away from her and she opened her eyes worried. Did she do something wrong? The girl looked down and gulped with pink cheeks. He couldn't help but smile at this; the fact that she was so confident at times and now she was being all shy.

Riku didn't know why he was doing all this, but it felt so natural and right to him. Being with Selene was different to being with any other girl. There were only 2 people on which he got along with the most and that was Sora and Selene. What made her even perfect was that his mother, out all people, loved her so much.

'Am I starting to like her?' He thought to himself. 'Or have I liked her all this time?'

Whilst he was thinking to himself, she mustered the courage to kiss him. She kissed him with more oomph this time around and more pressure on his lips. His eyes widened but slowly they closed again.

Riku placed his hand on the side of her head with his thumb gently running up and down her cheek. This caused her to get goose bumps and her cheeks became warmer. He deepened the kiss and accidentally licked her lip. She reacted to this by gripping onto his top a little tight and knew she liked it so he continued licking her lip. The teasing boy also slipped his tongue and his tongue fought with hers. But she lost easily and he explored her mouth whilst pulling her even closer to her to deepen the kiss.

After 5 minutes of intense and passionate kissing they both pulled away from each other for sweet and valuable oxygen.

He felt his best friend wrap her arms around him and snuggle up against his chest. Selene yawned whilst closing her eyes and getting comfortable. Riku just blushed and placed his hand behind her head. He started to play with her hair and she slowly fell asleep in his arms. Riku looked down at her and kissed her face.

He let her sleep and stood up. The teenager left the treehouse and began walking. The silver haired teen turned to the secret place and decided to walk into it.

Riku walked around the cave, there were many drawings on the walls. On the left side of a mysterious door was a drawing which caught his eye. It was a drawing of Riku and Selene holding hands they both drew a very long time ago. He placed his hand on the drawing and smiled.

The boy found a sharp rock next to him and decided to draw something else next to the drawing. After a few minutes, he had finished.

It was a drawing of Selene and Riku but older and holding hands. In the middle of them was a Paopu Fruit, something he's always wanted to share with her.

"Someday, our destinies will be intertwined…" Riku trailed off.


	6. Chapter 6

Parisa: Might do the rest of the story in Selene's POV and see how it works out.

Selene and Riku: YOU MADE US KISS!

Parisa: Ah gotta go! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning of a Journey**

 **Chapter 6**

My eyes opened little by little as I woke from my little nap. I realised that Riku was no longer next to me and that my blanket was wrapped around. I rubbed my eye with my wrist as I sat up. Where was Riku?

I didn't know what went through my head, honestly. It was such a spontaneous moment, but I really loved it. His lips were so soft and I could still taste the sweet coconut pancakes he had for breakfast. It was just so amazing and I loved it. As I thought, my cheeks turned hot and I shook my head.

Does that mean I have feelings for Riku? I mean yeah he is really handsome and charming. He's been there for me when I was sad and we're best friends. Yeah we are best friends, doesn't necessarily mean I'm in love with him...or does it? I wonder if he likes me too?

Ugh, why would he like me anyway? I mean I'm not even that pretty, Kairi's prettier than me! Not to mention my temper, I always hit anyone and it seems very unladylike as my adoptive mother would say. I just ended up shaking my head in denial; there was absolutely no way a boy like Riku would like a girl like me!

Anyway I stood up and my legs wobbled just a little. How long was I asleep for? I would never know. So I climbed down the treehouse and started to look for Riku.

"Selene!" Selphie called and I turned to her. She stood there with a smile on her face.

"Do you know what the legend of the Paopu Fruit is? They say whoever share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Isn't it romantic?" The girl sighed dreamily but my eyebrow twitched.

"Sounds like lies to me." I mumbled and turned around.

"Wait, say if it was true, who would you share it with?" That question made me think; who would I share it with? I didn't really know my family at the time so that wouldn't have made sense. Then my thoughts landed on Riku. I had a small smile on my face as I placed my hand on my heart; Riku…

"Someone who I love, someone really special." I stated and then ran off whilst hearing the girl screaming 'WHO' in the distance.

I found myself standing beside the Paopu Fruit Tree on the miniature islands. My mind wondered who the man was; the man who was talking nonsense. Was he just a dream? But more important, was I meeting my grandmother a dream too? It couldn't have been, it felt so real and if it was a dream, I wouldn't have drowned.

"Hey…" I heard a familiar voice and turned to see Riku standing there with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hi…" I trailed off as I felt my cheeks flush and my hands get sweatier. It was unknown to me as to why I was being so nervous.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and placed his cool hand on my forehead. Ahhh, it felt nice. "Looks like you don't have a fever, thankfully. Got enough sleep?"

"Yeah I did." I said whilst smiling. "By the way, thanks for saving me." I stated bashfully whilst rubbing the toe cap of my shoe on the ground.

"You don't have to thank me." He mumbled and my mind was going nuts; he was just so sweet! I looked up to see him staring at me with his bright cyan eyes piercing through my gaze. That stare, made me weak in the knees.

"So, ummm, do you know when we might be setting sail?" I asked.

"Most likely tomorrow morning." He answered and I nodded.

We both stood there for a good 5 minutes in awkward silence. It was so painfully awkward, that I wanted to just drown again to escape this awkwardness.

I heard him step forward towards me and saw his shadow on the floor. And then his hand was on my face, with his thumb which was underneath my chin, he lifted my face up to look at him.

"Selene…I…I…" He was getting all pink and looked like a flower which was so cute and he was so shy. But I was so curious as to what he wanted to tell me.

"Ooooh, Riku and Selene sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I heard that little brat Sora singing from across the bridge.

My eyes widened and flashed with rage as my teeth grinded together. I was fuming and was ready to beat that boy up so bad.

"SORA!" I roared and just as I was about to run I felt Riku grab onto my wrist.

"Selene, don't ever change." I couldn't help but smile and shake my head.

"Don't worry, I won't ever change. I promise." I stated and he let go of my wrist.

I ran across the bridge and jumped off the Shack's roof. Sora was running as quickly as he could to escape the pain of my wrath. I managed to get up to him but he had already run to Kairi. So I just decided to leave him this time and just stood there panting. God, he's gotten faster at running.

"Don't worry about him, you can beat him up to your heart's content, tomorrow." Riku stated as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him with a smile. We both went to take a boat and said our goodbyes to Kairi and Sora with me glaring at the boy.

Riku was rowing the boat and I couldn't help but look up at the sky. The sky was dark and there were so many stars out. They looked like diamonds sparkling in the sky. I looked down at my best friend with a smile on my face.

"The stars look so pretty tonight." I said and he smiled at me.

"I wanna tell you that I'll find your family." When Riku said that I felt my heart beat faster. He knew the importance of finding my family was to me.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"I know how important it is to you and I know it'll make you happy." He stated and I blushed.

"Thank you, Riku." He leaned closer to me and placed a sweet and soft kiss on my head; I felt like fainting just about now.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He was my favourite person ever. Riku was so kind and lovely to me and I wouldn't know what I'd do without him; my shoulder to lean and cry on.

Before I knew it, the boat arrived on the seashore of the Main Island. I slowly pulled away from Riku and stopped just a few inches away from his face. His eyes were just so fascinating and I was hypnotised by them. I could notice his cheeks turning a light pink and prayed mine weren't a dark shade of red.

Riku had his sweet and gentle smile on his face and he placed his cold hand on my hot cheek. He leaned closer to me and pressed his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He grabbed my hips. Ugh, his kisses were just so irresistible and I couldn't get enough of him. My best friend then pulled away from me just a little bit and stared into my eyes.

"Selene…I-" Suddenly we heard the sound of thunder.

I immediately buried my face into his chest with fear. You see I was extremely afraid of thunder. It then began to rain a lot and we got off our boat. He grabbed my hand and we began to run home. We were both drenched in rain and he was running to fast. I let go of my hand because my grip loosened. Suddenly lightning shot in-between us and my eyes widened. I stood there frozen and wasn't able to move. If I had continued holding his hand, I would have been hit by lightning; both of us would. Maybe this was a sign.

"Selene!" I heard Riku call out and it got really windy. He held out his hand and immediately I grabbed onto his hand. We continued running again and approached his hand. He opened the door and saw Emma rush to them.

"You're both safe!" She exclaimed with teary eyes and wrapped her arms around us both. I closed my eyes and hugged her back. After around 3 minutes I heard my best friend's mother shout again. "RIKU!"

I opened my eyes and pulled away from her. I saw Riku running away towards the seashore of Destiny Islands. My eyes widened and I felt my heart drop. I then heard Emma crying so much and turned to her.

"No!" She cried and I couldn't help it.

"I'll go after him!" I exclaimed and turned to her.

"What?" She asked. "It's too dangerous!"

"You lost your husband in a storm, I won't let you lose your son." I stated. "I promise you, I'll bring him home safe and sound."

"Be careful out there, Selene." She kissed my head and I began to run after my best friend.


End file.
